Secret Sibling Love
by Smithss.11
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your sister after you do something to her that hurts her and you love her in a way that no sister has. That's What Lisa and Leni felt like. Lisa x Leni (Completed)
1. Chapter 1:Yelling

**This is my first loud house story. So R &R and also favorite on here to enjoy.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

Lisa was in her room working on an experiment than nothing else than for fun. Then a certain sibling comes in.

"Like hey Lisa." said Leni

"Your room is down 2 doors." said Lisa

"Actualy I came here to see you."

"Fine, I do need help."

Lisa told Leni about her new invention. She made her own 3d printer.

"So a printer in 3d?" asked Leni

"No it's like a printer but, can print 3d objects." explained Lisa

"Like a phone."

"No, the 3d printer doesn't print electronics."

"But, a phone is in 3d."

"It's a machine and the printer can print objects. Not machines!"

"Ok, what about a camera?"

"No."

"A lamp?"

"NO!"

"Ooh, how about a T.V.?"

"No! No! No! No!"

After Lisa's sudden outburst the room was silent.

"Ok? How about a shoe?"

"Yes, you can print a shoe."

"Yay, like can we also print an iphone to?"

Then, suddley Liza snapped.

"No! Leni can't you see? You can't use a 3d printer to print machines. Can't you get it through that head of yours?! Everyday you ask me questions that are not even important, and I am tired of it! Your 16 years old and you need a four year old and you need a Four year old to do your homework. You can't understand anything, I wish you were never born you blonde retard!" yelled Lisa

Leni ran out of Lisa/Lily's room with tears in her then stopped and thought ' _What did I do?'_

* * *

 **That was the first chapter of my loud house fanfiction Secret sibling love. Always R &R.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	2. Chapter 2: Questioning

**Thanks for the views you guys and for you is another chapter.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

After 40 minutes playing video games, Lincoln went up to his room to lay down. When Lincoln went upstairs he was knocked down by Leni. When, he got back up he saw Leni ran into her and Lori's room and closed and locked the door.

"Hey Lincoln!" said Lynn walking to him. "It seems weird that Leni ran to her room. I think I saw her crying."

"I aslo saw her run from Lisa's room. Maybe she had something to do with it."

Lincoln and Lynn walked to Lisa/Lily's room and opened the door to a nervous Lisa.

"Lisa. Leni ran out of your room crying. What happened?" asked Lincoln

"Um.. Eh. Ok, Leni came in here to see me and I showed her my new 3D printer and i told her you can't print machines but, she kept listing it and i got mad and and I told her I wish she was never born." said Lisa

"Lisa just because Leni doesn't understand your machines doesn't mean you should yell at her." said Lincoln "You need to apologize."

"There's more, I also called her a retard.' Said Lisa

Both Lincoln and Lynn's mouths dropped.

"You-you called her a retard?" asked Lincoln and Lisa nodded. "Leni is not that smart but, you can't call her a retard."

"I know I was just angry. I'll apologize to her now."

The three loud siblings walked over to Lori/Leni's room and Lisa knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Leni

"Leni it's me Lisa."

"Oh and what are you here for to show off how smart you are!"

"Listen I'm sorry for what I said. I was just mad, your smart in your own way and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

The door unlocked and Leni came out and gave Lisa a hug.

"I forgive you." said Leni

"Hey Leni do you want to see how the 3D printer works?" asked Lisa

"Sure."

The two siblings walked to Lisa/Lily's room and Leni put a arm around Lisa's shoulder.

* * *

 **I get more and more reviews everyday. Thanks you guys and also stop telling me about my spelling. How was I supposed to know Lisa was spelled with a 's' not a 'z'. But thanks and I will see you guys soon.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	3. Chapter 3: Can you help me?

**The more chapters i publish the more views i get. And for you guys is a new chapter of my first loud house Fanfiction. I will also mame three more called Misunderstanding,Leni and Lisa adventures, and Louds v.s. Creepypastas. Those will be out soon as soon as i get to chapter 6 of this Fanfiction to write more. But, in the mean time Enjoy ;-)**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

3 weeks after Lisa outbursted to Leni, the two have been close together. But, Leni had a problem, she has a math test in two days and her teacher says if she doesn't pass she will flunk math.

Leni knows she isn't that smart and she has to study but, for some reason sbe can't remember all of that she learned in math class. She needs help from the on person that ok is smart enough Lisa.

Leni got off her bed grabbed her homework and walked to Lisa's/Lily's room. Leni knocjed on the door and Lisa let her in.

"Hey Leni, what do you want?" Asked Lisa

"Can you like, help me study for my math test?" Asked Leni

"Sure."

Lisa showed Leni the process and the questions that may be on the test.

"Hey Lisa, like, when i work why do i forget stuff that's important?" Asked Leni

"Ohcthat, you have a learning disability." Said Lisa

"A what?"

"It's where people try to learn stuff but, they can't because, their brain can't store the information."

"Can you cure it?"

"Well it's incurable."

Then Leni started to cry.

"Hey, don't be sad."

"Even if i pass this test I'll still be dumb."

Leni ran out of Lisa's room and the sound of yt? he house's front door being slamed was heard.

Lynn came in and asked "What did you do to her?"

"I just told her-" Lisa tried to say before Lynn interrupted.

"That she was stupid and a retard."

"No i didn't say-"

Before Lisa could say anything else, Lynn punched Lisa in the face. Her glasses fell off her face and she tumbled to the ground. Lynn pulled her up by her green sweater and started to punch her in the face repeated times. She kicked her in the stomach and threw her at a wall.

"Lynn stop please!" Plead Lisa

Lynn ignored her pleads and kicked her again before she picked up her glasses and broke it in half. "This was for Leni." Lynn said before leaving theroom and a brusied Lisa.

* * *

 **Wow that was an action packed chapter. But, what will happen to Lisa? And where did Leni ran off to? Find out in the next chapter. Glad you guys enjoyed it.:-)**

 **-Smithss.11**


	4. Chapter 4:Who did this?

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated soon. I just really had to relax do to the fact that thanksgiving break just started. I just took a nap and now i will post a new chapter for you.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

After Lynn fought Lisa,

Lincoln got back from school, he opened the front door of the house and went upstairs to his room. He heard moaning coming from Lisa's room. When Lincoln came in the room he saw Lisa laying on the floor brusied and scraped.

"Lisa! What happened?!" Yelled Lincoln

Lisa woke up to the sound of her brother's voice. She had to lie about what realy happened.

"Hey, Lincoln. I was experimenting and it blowed up." Said Lisa nervously

"You know Lisa your really bad at lying."

"Ok, so what really happened is that Leni came up and asked for help for her homework and i accepted. She asked me why she wasn't that smart and i said she had a learning disability. She didn't take it to well and she ran out. Lynn thought i yelled at her again and she fought me."

Lincoln couldn't hear what Lisa said Lynn fought her because, of a misunderstanding. He was mad at her.

Lincoln ran out of Lisa's room and to Lucy/Lynn's room.

"LYNN!" Yelled Lincoln "Did you hurt Lisa?"

"Yes. I did." Said Lynn nervously

"Why?"

"I thought she yelled at Leni again."

"She should of asked her what happened. Not, fight her. She could of died!"

Heraing that word made Lynn a little quiet.

"Lisa I'm sorry for what i did to you i should have talked to you about what happened."

"It's okay, we know we both care for Leni." Said Lisa as she hugged Lynn.

Lincoln called Mom and Dad and then 911 to take Lisa to the hospital because, of her injuries.

Meanwhile Leni was crying to herself on a park bench. 'I'm not dumb I'm Smart in my own way. And i will prove it by passing that test.'

Leni got of the bench and walked home. When she got home she saw a ambulance at the house and Lisa boarded on it. 'Lisa?' Thought Leni.

* * *

 **Will Leni find out what happened find out in the next chapter. This took a long time because i had to do homework. But here's the chapter. Bye.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	5. Chapter 5:Secret feelings

**Ok, heres the new chapter of the story of my new pairing. Lenisa. Yeah, i know it's weird but it's all i can think of. Anyway Enjoy:-)**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

After Lisa went to the hospital, she went back home. The doctor said that she broke her arm,cracked ribs, and brusies on her face.

Lisa layed on her bed and took a rest, when someone opened the door and gave her a hug. When she opened her eyes it was Leni.

"Lisa what happened?" Asked a worried Leni.

"Well, after you ran out crying, Lynn thought i yelled at you again and she beat me up." Said Lisa

"No! She didn't. Did someone tell mom and dad?"

"Lincoln found me laying in my room after he came back from school. Lynn said she was sorry and we called 911 and Mom and Dad. But, we told them i tripped and fell down the stairs."

"But, you can't live this!"

"Leni, please I'm fine. The only reason me and Lincoln lied so Lynn can't be in trouble."

"Ok if you say so."

Leni started to leave the room, then she was handed a sheet of homework completed.

"Like, Thanks Lisa."

"Oh it was nothing."

Leni left Lisa's room with a blush on her face.

Sunday (5 weeks from the fight.)

It was a normal day n the loud house, everyone went downstairs to eat breakfast. As Leni sat at the 'grown up' table she saw Lisa walked down the stairs and went to the 'kiddie' table. 'She looks so cute in her green sweater and messy brown hair. Wait! Did i just say that?' thought Leni as she continues to eat her breakfast.

Lisa started to do complex math equations for fun. She didn't have any pencils so she had to use a feather pen with a cup of ink. As she started to write, the cup splled on her face and small spots of ink were on her face.

Leni peeked in Lisa's room and saw Lisa trying to wipe off the ink off her face. 'I liked the ink on her face, makes her look cute. Wait! What am i saying? I like Lisa in a loving way, but that means I'm a lesbian.'

Leni needed to talk to the person who is smart with anyone's crushes, Luan.

Leni went to Luna/Luan's room and walked in, Luna wasn't in their just Luan on he bed reading a book called 'Comedy gold'.

"Hey, Leni." Said Luan

"Luan can i tell you something in private?" Asked Leni

"Ok, If it's that important i'll close the door."

Luan closed the door of her and Luna's room. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I like someone."

"Ok, then tell that guy your feelings."

"But, it's not a guy it's a girl."

"Ok, then tell that girl your feelings."

"But, it's only one certain girl."

"Ok, then who's this girl?"

Leni leaned into Luan's ear and whispered and Luan's eyes widened.

"No, No! she's only 4!"

"I know, but ever since Lynn bet her up-"

"Wait I thought she tripped and fell down the stairs."

"Lincoln lied so she wouldn't be in trouble."

"She or Lincoln didn't tell mom or dad?"

"No, they would freak out if they knew."

"Ok, but if you like Lisa don't stop loving her."

"Thanks Luan."

Leni left her and Luan's room.

* * *

 **There the new chapter. I will but a break on the story after chapter 6. Because I will write 6 more chapters and that's 12 in total and i'll do 6 more. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	6. Chapter 6: Locked in her room

**Here's the next chapter of the story before I go on break with this story. Enjoy.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

Leni denied her feelings for Lisa and stayed away from her so she wouldn't act werid. But, the more far apart she and Lisa are, the more her feelings grow. She keeps having dreams about her and Lisa getting married and adopting children and rasing them as a family.

But, she still denied her feelings.

Leni went to get the mail and saw their was a package for Lisa. She went upstairs to give it to her. She knocked on the door of Lisa's room and Lisa opened.

"Hey 2nd oldest sister of mine." Lisa said happily "What do you need?"

"This box has your name on it and i think it's for you." Said Leni

"Ok, come in and put it on the table."

Leni nervously walked in and put the brown box on Lisa's desk. Then, when Leni went to leave the room the door seemed to be stuck and Lisa tried to open it but, it had no luck.

"The door is stuck untill the family realize we're gone."

"Stuck in here? Just us?" Asked Leni as she started to hypervenalate.

"Leni, are you ok?"

"Yeah, like I'm fine."

"It's ok, i have food in the closet and board games in the toy box. We will be fine."

The two waited for something to happen as they played monopoly.

"I don't really get this game." Said Leni

"It has to do with property management and the way we get money in a cycle." Said Lisa as Leni now understands.

Lisa checked her watch and it has been fifty minutes since they had been in Lisa's room.

"Lisa, like how are you so smart?" Asked Leni

"I guess I'm born with it. But, some times i'm teased for it."

"Oh Lisa, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry. They call me names, steal my homework, and stuff me in lockers."

Leni felt bad for her dealing with that everyday.

"That's why i moved to higher grades, so they won't get to me."

Leni rubbed Lisa's back for her emotional break down. Then, Leni decided to confess her love.

"Lisa after Lynn beated you to a pulp, i felt bad and worried for you and i think I'm in love with you." Said Leni "I know you won't accept my feelings."

"Leni after you ran out, i thought you hated me and i secretly liked you to."

Leni pulled Lisa in for a kiss on the lips and Lisa kissed back. They spent every second kissing passionately.

Then, the door swung open and there stood Lincoln.

"Sorry about the hold up, it took us a few minutes to open this door after we found out it was stuck." Said Lincoln "You guys ok?"

"Oh we were just fine." Said Lisa

"Well dinner is ready so, come downstairs."

Lincoln went downstairs followed by Lisa and Leni while they were holding hands.

* * *

 **And they are finally together. That's chapter 6, and i said this story is on hold so i can write more chapters. But i will make another loud house fanfic called 'Misunderstanding'. Hope you guys like it when i write it and merry Christmas.**

 **Smithss.11**


	7. Chapter 7:It's hard to keep a secret

**I'm back, with a new chapter. This new six chapters will repesent how Lisa and Leni start as a couple and how can they can keep thier secret.**

* * *

Ever since Leni confessed her feelings to Lisa and Lisa did the same, it was hard to keep a secret friends from their parents and siblings.

Leni and Lisa made a fake argument in front of their siblings and now they think they hated each other.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Leni and Lisa was watching a romantic movie while they were holding hands.

Lncoln walked into the living room and saw Leni and Lisa holding hands, they both saw Lincoln and moved away from each other and looked like they were mad.

"Don't act, you guys are together?" Asked Lincoln

Leni spoke "Yes, we got together while we were stuck in Lisa's room."

"But, please don't tell anyone." Said Lisa

Lori was listening from the kitchen.

"Don't worry i won't tell." Said Lincoln

Lori couldn't hear what she was hearing, Leni was Lesbian and Incest to Lisa? LISA! Lori felt sad and angry to thise types of female sexualities.

Leni went up to her room and saw Lori on her bed looking sad.

"Hey Lori, like what's wrong?" Leni asked

"Why Leni why?" Lori asked her as she started to feel sad and angry at the same time.

"Like, Why what?"

"Why are you Incest? That's gross and disgusting. And so is being Lesbian."

"No, just because i like someone of my own gender doesn't mean i'm like, disgusting."

"But Lesbians don't fall in love with their four year old sister!"

"Like, who cares. I love Lisa and I'm not afraid to say it. I LOVE LISA!"

Lori was mad, as soon as Leni started to leave the room she grabbed the lamp and threw it at Leni. Leni crashed down to the impact of the lamp. Lincoln and Lisa went to she what was going on and saw a mad Lori and an injured Leni.

"Lori, what did you do?" Asked Lincoln as Lisa tended to Leni.

"I-I-I don't know!" Yelled Lori as she ran out of the room and went downstairs.

'What did happen?' Thought Lincoln.

* * *

 **There, you guys. The new chapter of S.S.L., i know you guys were waiting for the new chapter and i took the time to write it down and type it and now wait for the next chapter to see what happens next.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	8. Chapter 8:What did happen

**New chapter for you guys, fans of my story. Also i will make more loud house fan fics for you guys. Cause it's my favorite show.**

* * *

Lincoln and Lisa heard some commotion coming from Lori and Leni's room. The next thing that they saw a angry Lori and Leni on the floor holding her forehead. Lisa tended to her and Lincoln asked her questions.

"Leni what happened?" Asked Lincoln

"Lori must have heard our talk in the living room, she said she hated incest and lesbians because they are disgusting." Said Leni

"She must of been really mad, because Lori never hits any of us." Said Lisa

Lincoln started to leave the room. "I'm going to talk to Lori." He said as he left the room.

Lisa grabbed her frist aid kit and cleaned Leni's scar and put a bandaid on it and kissed it. Leni kissed her forehead back.

Meanwhile, Lori was shaking while sitting on the couch. 'Did i hit Leni? Oh why did i do that? She didn't do anything wrong.' Thought Lori 'I did it out of anger.'

"LORI!" yelled Lincoln as he came downstairs. Lori flinched to the sound of her brother's loud yelling voice. "Why did you hurt Leni?!"

"I was just mad." Lori said

"You were just mad?! You threw something at Leni's head because, you were mad for Leni and Lisa dating!"

"I thought it wasn't right to be a lesbian or date your own sister."

"You need to apologize."

Lori went upstairs and walked into her room and saw Leni on her bed. Lisa backed away and ran out the door scared. Lori sighed.

"Leni I'm sorry i yelled at you and attacked you. I shouldn't have judged you because, of your sexuality." Said Lori as Lisa peeked out in the door.

"I forgive you." Said Leni as she got up and hugged Lori. Leni broke the hug and went over and hugged Lisa and then holded hands.

"You guys do make a cute couple." Said Lori

"Thanks Lori," said Lisa

Leni kissed Lisa again, but Lori felt angry inside.

* * *

 **Hey guys, heres a new chapter and a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **Also, sorry about the typo i was writing fast and i didn't notice.**

 **Merry day after Christmas and ill try to mak my chapters longer.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	9. Chapter 9: The nightmare

**It's been a while huh? Well today I'm going to update, I'm going to work on my other stories on my account after this. enjoy.**

 **-Smithss11**

* * *

Lori ws in her her room ans she looked over at Leni who was sleeping. Then, a shadowy figure grabbed Leni by the neck and started to choke her.

Lori tried to stop it but, is pushed back by the figure and continued to choke Leni.

"Who are you?" Lori asked as she saw that the shadowy figure was herself. Lori was surspised.

"Your me."

"I'm a darker version of you. I'm your dark side. You hate lesbians Lori." Dark Lori said.

"No!"

"Yes, you want to kill Lisa for dating Leni. You want to kill her."

Dark Lori snapped Leni's neck and Lori woke up in a cold sweat. She looked over to the bed across the room to see Leni alive and sleeping.

"What kind of dream that?' thought Lori 'Do I really hate lesbians? No I don't, or do I? Man it's hard.'

Lori went downstairs to get a glass of water. When she did she saw Lucy playing with a Ouija board. She drinked her water and went back upstairs.

"You hate something don't you?" Lucy asked "Or, someone."

Lori turned her head to the Goth girl. "I hated Leni for being a lesbian and she's dating Lisa. I still feel angry inside after I forgave her."

"It's called inner anger, it grows inside of you if you don't let it out."

Lori thought about it as she went back upstairs. She layed down on her bed thinking about what Lucy said as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

 **I know what your gonna short chapter well I typed this from my notebook with this story and I didn't know it was short. Well i'll be back soon bye.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	10. Chapter 10:Live or Die

**So back with another one, in 2017 one year since I've puplished this story yay! So let's get started.**

 **-Smithss11**

* * *

3:00 am saterday morning, Lori couldn't sleep she thought about what Lucy said. 'Anger growing inside me? But, how do I realase it?' thought Lori 'The anger grows more Leni and Lisa grows together as a couple.' Lori thought about this and then she had an idea. ' I must kill Lisa.'

Lori got out of her bed and sneaked downstairs and went to the kitchion. She pulled open a knife drawer and picked up a kitchion knife and went back upstairs. She opened Lisa's room door and walked to her bed.

Lisa was sleeping silently with her glasses on her nightstand. Lori aimed the knife to Lisa's chest to stab. But she didn't.

'Strike her.' said a darker voice in Lori's head. 'Kill her and it will be all over.' Lori struck the knife into Lisa's night stand and ran back into her room.

* * *

Lisa woke up and saw a knife into her night stand but, she ingored it and took the knife form the night stand and went downstairs and put it back in the drawer.

Lori woke up, and as her dark self she thought up a plan.

"Hey Lisa!" said Lori

"Yes Lori." answered Lisa

"I need some help on the roof."

"Ok."

Lori led Lisa to the roof.

"What's the problem?" asked Lisa

"The edge of the roof is a little loose. Way on the edge."

Lisa went to the edge of the roof and Lori walked behind her.

"Hey girls, like have you seen Lisa? I want to tell you guys something and I want Lisa with me so I can say it." said Leni

"I think she went up to the roof with Lori." said Lincoln

Leni climbed up to the roof and saw Lori trying to push Lisa off the roof.

"Leni, help! Lori is trying to kill me!" screamed Lisa

Leni grabbed Lisa by the hand and ran with her down back inside the house while Lori was chasing them down.

Leni stuck out her foot and tripped Lori as she ran in the door.

"Lori why were you trying to kill Lisa?" aske dleni

"I'm angry at you guys for being toeghter and I want to express that anger by killing Lisa." explained Lori

"We can help you control your anger Lori." said Lisa "No one has to die."

"We can help you." said Leni

"Ok, i'm sorry it's just that I have this voice in my head telling me to kill Lisa." said Lori

"Looks like your stress gave you DiD (Dissociative identity disorder). In short words for Leni, another mind is in your mind and it thinks,talks,and acts differently."

"How do I get rid of it?' asked Lori

"Well you need to be the complete dominate personality, but for the rest of your life it will stay." said Lisa "But, let's go and talk about it in my room."

Lisa followed by Leni and Lori went to Lisa's room.

* * *

 **Well wonder how that will turn out. And also I came up with this story idea with Leni having a mean split personallity after a bad day at school. Don't know when it will come out but, I guess soon.**

 **-Smithss11**


	11. Chapter 11:Confessing our Love

**It's time for a new chapter every time i look at my traffic graph i see more and more views. Thanks guys and i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **-Smithss11**

* * *

Lisa wrote down how Lori felt as her dark self and Lisa named her Dark Lori. Lori said she was trapped in a mind scape and she couldn't do anything but watch what was Dark Lori was doing.

Lori went back into her room, and Leni went to talk to Lisa.

"We should tell the rest of the family." said Leni

'But, they will think were incest." said Lisa "Are you sure."

"We can't keep this secret forever. Lori already knows and Lincoln seems fine with us together." explained Leni

"Ok, we'll tell them."

Leni and Lisa walked downstairs and saw their sibling minus Lori sitting in the living room.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." said Lisa

"Me and Lisa are a couple." said Leni

"Ok." said Luna

"Fine by me." said Lynn

"Yeah nothing wrong with being a Lesbian." said Luan

"So you guy are fine with us dating?" asked Lisa

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yay! Now we don't have everyone hating us for being together." Exclaimed Leni

"But, we have a new problem." Lisa said as she explained to her siblings what was going on and about Dark Lori.

"And she thinks the only way to get rid of it is to kill Lisa." said Leni

"We can protect her." said Lincoln "Try and stop Dark Lori from killing Lisa."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they planned out what to do.

* * *

 **Well time for the next chapter for this side of this story. And that means six more chapters.**

-Smithss11


	12. Chapter 12: The night is young part 1

**Time for this chapter and a break so I can write more.**

 **-Smithss11**

* * *

Lori was in a straight jacket, she was laying on her bed. Lisa said she needs to relax and if Dark Lori came out she wouldn't move or hurt Lisa.

Lori started to feel drowsy and she blacked out. Then, Dark Lori woke up and broke out of the straight jacket and looked for Lisa.

* * *

Lisa was in the living room watching t.v., she saw Lori walking over to her with a knife in her hand. Lisa saw it was Dark Lori taking over so she ran away and Dark Lori followed.

"Lori it's me Lisa!" Screamed Lisa

"Lori is far behind my mind, don't worry it will be all over." Said Dark Lori

"Listen, you don't have to do this. We can settle this."

"Nope i wanna kill you."

Dark Lori ran to Lisa till she was knocked out with a baseball trown by Lynn.

"You okay Lise?" asked Lynn

"i'm fine, i'm going to bed there's walkie talkies in the closet. Stay safe Lynn." said Lisa walking upstairs.

Lisa now shares a room with Leni after they confessed their love. Lily switched rooms and is now in a room with Lori. They also sleep in the same bed, Lisa got under the covers and told Leni goonight.

Lisa woke up 10 minutes later, to a bumbing sound. She turned around to see that she was still asleep. Lisa flicked the light switch but, it did seem to work so Lisa grabbed a flashlight and the walkie talkie off of her desk. "Hello, Lynn, Lincoln? Luan? Lucy? Lola and Lana? Where are you guys?" said Lisa into the walkie talkie.

Lisa walked down the hall of the pitch dark house looking for her siblings. She heard a muffle in the closet and she to the closet and opened the door she saw Lincoln tied up with ropes. She untied him and removed the muffle off of his mouth. "Lisa!Dark Lori grabbed everyone of us and tied us up and put them in sepreate closets." said Lincoln standing up freed from the ropes. "I don't know where she put them, but we need to stop her."

"Don't worry I have a machine that can get rid of Dark Lori forever. The mental machine, it can make Lori the domant personality."

"Does she need to be asleep in order for this to for?'

"Yes, it is very hard to put Dark Lori to sleep. I have sleeping darts in my room."

They went to Lisa's room grabbed the sleeping darts and put them in guns and went to find Dark Lori. They found the rest of the family but, Dark Lori put them to sleep with the sleeping darts.

"Hey Lisa- UGH!" said Lincoln as he was silent. Lisa turned around and she couldn't find Lincoln. Dark Lori found her and knocked the gun out of Lisa's hands and pinned her to the wall.

"Say goodbye Lisa," said Dark Lori as she aimed the knife to her chest.

* * *

 **Oh no cliff hanger I know it took so long but, I finished it. See you soon.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	13. Chapter 13:The night is young part 2

**I know it's been a while huh? I just had school and I just got into undertale. I saw DanTDM play it and it was very cool. I understand the plot and the characters. Enjoy the new chapter you have been waiting for.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

5 minutes earlier, Leni's POV

I turned to cuddle Lisa but, I couldn't find her. I walked out of the room. I hid when Dark Lori came walking down the hallway. I saw her carrying Luna and Luan and putting them in the nearest closest. They were asleep.

I sneaked downstaries while behind Dark Lori. I hid near the couch and I saw her pin Lisa to a wall. She pulled a knife from her pocket and aimed it to her chest.

"Say Goodbye Lisa," Dark Lori said as she made the knife go forward to her chest and I stopped her by, grabbing her wrist and pushing her back. Dark Lori fell down and the knife fell out of her hands.

I hugged Lisa, "Are you OK Lisa?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I built a machine that can get Lori back." Lisa said

I restrained Dark Lori back and carried her to Lisa's room. I put Dark Lori in a chair and snapped the clamps around her wrists and feet. Lisa pressed a few buttons and placed a helmet on Dark Lori's head.

"NO! I WON'T DIE I'LL KILL YOU LISA!" Screamed Dark Lori as she tried to get out of theclamps. Lisa pressed the final button and a wave of energy flowed through the wires connected to the helmet shocked Dark Lori's head and she fell asleep. She awakened as Lori.

"Lori! Your back!" I Yelled as I removed the clamps and gave my older sister a big hug.

"It's finally over." Said Lisa

"Girls, I'm sorry for everything." Said Lori

"Lori, it wasn't your fault." I said

"I know, your guys are in love and I can't stop that. But steer clear beacause, the next problem is mom and dad."

"She's right, mom and dad will find out and they will be disgusted." I said

"But, our siblings support us in our relationship." Said Lisa

"Yeah your right they do support us and we won't anyone get in our relationship." I said as I kissed Lisa

* * *

 **Leni Is right the Loud siblings will support their relationship as you guys support my story see you soon. And happy spring break.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	14. Chapter 14:Dad's reaction

**I know I haven't updated in awhile. But, this time I have a new pattern. As you guys know I have two new loud house fanfics. Leni and Lisa one-shots and Time Twister. It's a big surprise out me but, they are good stories. If you guys can suggest in Leni and Lisa one-shots cause I'm running out of ideas. But, enjoy.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

It has been five months since Dark Lori was gone. Lori and the rest of the Loud siblings supported Leni and Lisa on their relationship. Leni was in full love with Lisa and Lisa was to. That night, Leni went over to Lisa's room and knocked on her door. Lisa opened the door to let Leni in.

"Hey Leni, what's the reason your here?" Asked Lisa

"I just wanted to spend sometime with my girlfriend." Leni said giving Lisa a full kiss and Lisa deepening the kiss. They pull back to get some air.

"That..was..amazing." Panted Lisa

"That's not the only thing your getting." Leni said kissing Lisa on to her bed.

After the make out session, but Leni and Lisa went a little father than that. Leni cuddled with Lisa under the blankets. Lisa's alarm clock didn't go off. So, Lynn Sr. had to wake them up for breakfast. He opened Lisa's door after finding Leni was not in her bed. He saw the sight that was apon his own eyes. An older sister was cuddling with a younger sister under the blankets and clothes were all over the room.

"LENI LOUD! LISA MARIE LOUD! EXPLAIN THIS NOW!" yelled Lynn Sr. As his booming voice atractted his wife and some of the siblings. His voice also woke up Leni and Lisa, the were both scared that their own father discovered their secret. "WELL!?"

Leni spoke up "Dad, y-you don't understand."

"Oh I understand. This is Lesbianism and Incest here! And no daughters of mine is going to do that!" The yelling of Lynn Sr.'s voice made Lisa clutch on Leni tightly and with tears in her eyes. Leni was mad seeing Lisa cry. "You guys are grounded until further notice!" Lynn Sr. Slammed the door walking out and Lisa hugged Leni as she cried into her shoulder.

Lynn Sr. came face to face with his wife she was mad. "I heard everything. Leni and Lisa have the freedom to love each other."

"But, their sisters!"

"I don't care if they are sisters. They are still you're daughters and they should be treated with respect."

"No they shouldn't."

Lynn Sr. felt a hard slap across his face.

"Leave..them alone!"

"Fine!"

Lynn Sr. walked away to his and his wife's room with alot of glares by the Loud siblings.

Leni was comforting Lisa after Lynn Sr. yelled at them.

"D-dad... he didn't like us together." Lisa said through tears "He Hates us."

"Lisa." Leni said lifting up her chin to make her give eye contact. "Even if he hates us together. We still have our siblings, and mom doesn't care if we're sisters. She just wants us to be happy."

"Your right. She does care. Nobody is going to keep us apart."

Lisa pulled in Leni for a kiss and they both heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Said Leni as it was their mom Rita.

"Hey girls how's it going?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"We're fine." Said Lisa "Do you hate us?"

"No, I'm happy if you're happy. You guys do make a cute couple."

"Thanks mom." Said Leni

"It's surprising that you guys Leni and Lisa came together. You guys are complete opposites."

"Yeah, I taught that to." Said Lisa

"Come on, it's time for breakfast." Rita said walking out the door.

"Come on Lisa let's go." Said Leni

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?" Suggested Lisa

"Oh. OK."

"Oh, Leni what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"Sure."

Lisa pulled in Leni for a kiss as they got dressed and went to breakfast.

* * *

 **Nice chapter their. OK. I'll at least try to make it longer. At least 600 words or higher. Kind of like that. But, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	15. Chapter 15:The talk

**I still have to find time to update my stories. But, enjoy.**

 **-Smithss.11**

* * *

Leni and Lisa woke up later in the week. They were scared that their Dad yelled at them. They ignored him when he came into a room. Even the rest of the family didn't talk to him. He wanted to talk to Leni and Lisa about their love. He quietly asked them to come to his and Rita's room to talk. Leni and Lisa was still scared but, they followed him to the parent's room.

Leni and Lisa sat in a bed and Lynn Sr. sat in the chair across from it.

"I know you're scared but, I just want to talk." Said Lynn Sr. "When did you guys started liking each other?"

"We started to like each other when Lisa insulted me when I didn't understand her new Invention." Explained Leni

"I felt sorry for what I did and I apologized. 5 months later. We started to like each other." Said Lisa

"You understand that I am not happy with this." Lynn Sr. Said making Leni and Lisa's frightened. "But your mom and siblings seem to find it fine. But, something will happen."

Lynn Sr. got up and left the room.

"I think we're still in trouble." Said Leni as Lisa agreed with her.

Leni took Lisa to the mall. Lisa went to the mall many times. But, she never spent the whole day with Leni. Lynn Sr. was still not fully accepted into Leni and Lisa's relationship. So to make sure the don't try any 'dirty' business, he sent Luan with them to watch them. But, Luan was accepted into their relationship and left them to go to the comedy store. Leni atemwith Lisa and Lisa told her some of the things she did in collage. Leni was impressed and she couldn't wait to go to collage.

Lisa said she could help her with the high school that Leni couldn't understand, Leni accepted. As a gift she gave Lisa a kiss, many people were looking but, they didn't care that people saw a sixteen year old was dating a four year old. Leni drove Lisa and Luan home. As they walked through the door they met face to face with Lynn Sr. He was mad.

"What were you guys doing at the mall?" He asked angrily "Anything I should know about."

"We didn't do anything wrong or inappropriate." Said Leni

"Why are you always on our backs?" Said Lisa as she followed Leni upstairs.

Luan went into the kitchen leaving a angry Lynn Sr. at the front of the door. Leni and Lisa gave themselves gifts in wrapping paper. Lisa's gift was in light green wrapping paper and Leni's was in dark green wrapping paper. They switched the boxes and opened the presents. Lisa's present was a science book. And Leni's was a new dress.

"Thanks Lis." Said Leni kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for the present to Leni." Said Lisa blushing.

"Lis, dad still hates us for being together. We need a backup plan."

"Like what?"

"If he goes to far we will move away. Somewhere where we can enjoy ourselves."

"Good idea Leni. But, we can use that plan if he goes to far."

"OK, I love you Lisa."

"I love you to Leni."

The two sisters went down stairs to watch T.V.

* * *

 **Kind of cute. I will update each of my stories in a pattern. First SSL, the one-shots, then lastly Time twister. Each week. But, my school year is about to end so when summer comes up I can have alot of free time to update for write more for my chapters. But, after completing this story. I'll make two more Loudcest stories. Where their is a different couple in the loud house. But I hjope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later.**

 **-Smithss.11**


	16. Chapter 16: Leni's secret gift

Leni woke up and looked over to see if Lisa was still asleep. She was. She carefully got out of the bed and went to the family's van. She drove to the newest jewelry story and bought the prettiest diamond ring. She went back home and checked to see if Lisa was still asleep. She was and then she hid the ring in her purse. She went and made Lisa breakfast. She heard someone walk in and saw that it was her dad. She looked scared and he glared at her as he went over to the refrigerator.

As he poured a glass of orange juice he still glared at her while she was making breakfast for her "girlfriend". He was still mad but, the rest of his family will get mad at him if he insults Leni and Lisa's relationship even more. So he left. Leni sighed of relief as she continued making Lisa breakfast. When she was done she went upstairs and bumbed into Lynn Jr.

"Oh sorry Leni. You made Lisa breakfast?" Lynn said

"Yeah, just showing how I love her." Said Leni "Lynn can I secretly tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Leni leaned into Lynn's ear and whispered. "I'm planning on marring Lisa. But, when I really need to."

"Well that's great. Also, I'm sorry I beated up Lisa over a misunderstanding. I just get overprotective sometimes."

"That's OK. I know you didn't really mean it. I better give Lisa her breakfast."

Lynn nodded and let Leni walked upstairs and went to give Lisa her breakfast. Lisa woke up moments later and Leni kissed her on the cheek and gave her the breakfast.

"Thanks Leni. Your really kind even after the things I said and did to you." Lisa said

"Lisa I still love you and even and even all of our siblings. Listen, I know I'm not that smart. Lori secret my says it and you say it mostly. I even heard mom and dad talk about putting weird white pills that say they can help me focus in school better. But, I ignore all of that and help my siblings anyway I can." Said Leni

Lisa touched by her words hugged her really tight and Leni hugged back.

"I'm glad you understand." Lisa said

"So how should we spend the day together?" Leni asked

"We can play one of Lincoln's video games."

"That be cool. Let's go and ask him."

Leni and Lisa went to Lincoln's room and waited for him to come out. They asked if they can play one of his videogames he said yes and pulled out some games they can play. Leni and Lisa played Mario bros., Lisa was Mario and Leni was Luigi. Lisa kept on dying which made her mad and threw the controller to a wall.

"Lisa, it's just a game. Calm down."

"I keep dying, how come your still alive in this GAME?! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Lisa your scaring me."

Lisa looked and Leni's worried eyes she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Leni I was just mad. I sometimes can't control it."

"Just promise me you won't do that ever again."

"I promise I won't yell at you or get angry if I can try."

"I can help you or comfort you by doing this."

"Doing what?"

Leni smashed her lips on Lisa's and Lisa kissed back wrapping a arm around Leni's neck. Lynn Sr. was walking in the living room and saw the whole sight through his eyes. He was mad but, kept it secret and walked out of the living room.

'I'm going to get them soon.' He thought


	17. Chapter 17: To far

Everytime Lynn Sr. sees Leni and Lisa together he gets disgusted. He made them believe he didn't had a problem but, he did. Every kiss and hug made him barf in his mouth. He saw Leni and Lisa in the same room and bed naked! Siblings shouldn't date each other. Not to mention Lisa was annoyed by Leni. She basically hated her, once made her skin blue before they went to school. Leni was sweet but, she wasn't as smart. He loved her but, when she was often confused he face palmed. Lisa was smart but, to smart. She was always in her room doing experiments that almost killed her even her siblings. She had her whole life ahead of her and she was very good in collage. Lynn was mad but, tonight he will go to far.

After dinner, Lynn Sr. saw Lisa trying to get something on the top shelf but, she couldn't reach do to her height. So Leni helped her. Lisa got what she needed and gave Leni a kiss on the cheek. Lynn Sr. who is angered by this called a family meeting in the living room. As everyone sat down Lincoln asked "What's wrong dad?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Leni and Lisa are still together!" He yelled Rita rolled her eyes and groaned. Everyone else was confused.

"Yeah? And?" Said Lori

"And it's wrong!" Lynn Sr. grabbed Lisa by the hand and dragged her from Leni and sat her next to Luna. "This is all wrong siblings aren't supposed to love each other. Now stop this game and-"

"No!" Leni yelled as she caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Everyone is fine with me and Lisa dating. Why can't you be happy for us?"

"How can I be happy for you when this is wrong?!"

"You hate gay people or just siblings dating?"

"Siblings dating!"

"Why?"

"I don't like it when siblings are close together. It's wrong and why is everyone supporting them?"

Everyone got up and stood by Leni even Lisa.

"Cause their family." Said Lori

"They are complete opposites, Lisa is to smart for your own good and Leni is so dumb she can barely understand anything!"

Leni's eyes teared up after hearing this she ran up the stairs with the rest of the siblings following her. Rita looked angry at Lynn Sr. and walked upstairs to. Lisa was the one who stayed "If you don't care for us. You don't love us at all." Lisa said as she went upstairs also. Lynn Sr. started to cry he didn't know what got into him. Know two of his own daughters hated him because he didn't support their relationship.

Lisa was trying to get in the room but, Leni locked it.

"Leni please come out." Asked Lisa

"No! Dad hates us. He insulted your smartness and me." Leni said sadly

"Even if he hates us our family has our back. And i love you and he can't insult that." Said Lisa "Please can i come in?"

Leni unlocked the door and let Lisa in. She gave Lisa a hug and then a kiss.

"Leni."

"Yes Lisa?"

"Remember what i said if Dad goes to far?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We are going to start a new life."

"But, Lisa-"

"Leni you said it yourself he insulted us. We need to leave."

"Your right we need to leave. We can do it tomorrow."

"Ok, Leni i love you."

"I love you to Lisa."

Leni and Lisa told their family they were leaving soon. Everyone was surprised.

"Wow, good luck guys. We'll miss you." Said Lincoln "After everything that happened now your leaving."

"We need to have our relationship somewhere else." Said Leni

"We'll still communicate and talk but, we will be doing something else." Said Lisa "Let's go to bed Leni."

Lisa went upstairs with Leni following. They all decided to go to sleep also. Lisa kissed Leni on the forehead and went to sleep under the blankets.


	18. Chapter 18: Starting a new life

Leni and Lisa woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Lynn Sr. wasn't in the kitchen meaning he was eating in the living room. Leni nodded to Lisa on what to do.

"Family, we decided to move somewhere else." Said Lisa

"You guys are going away?" Asked Lincoln

"No Lincoln, we decided we need a new life. Now that dad hates us for me and Lisa's relationship we need to go somewhere new." Said Leni "Don't worry we'll call you."

"I understand if you don't support our decision-" said Lisa

"We understand. We support you." Said Lincoln as the other sisters agreed. "When are you guys leaving?"

"We're leaving today in a few hours we'll say our goodbyes and we will move somewhere else." Said Lisa "Leni and I were thinking Florida."

"That place is pretty nice. I'll buy you guys a car to drive there." Said Rita "What about a house and a job?"

"During my science studies at collage I got paid a lot, at least enough to buy a house and food and pay the bills." Explained Lisa "We'll be fine, come on Leni let's go pack."

Leni followed Lisa upstairs. Lynn Sr. Heard the whole thing, he was pretty mad but a few seconds later he was sad. His two daughters were moving only because he didn't support them. His son's best friend's parents were gay and even Luna came out as bisexual. He supported that but, he didn't support them.

A few hours later Lisa and Leni packed inside the car Rita bought for them. They stayed goodbye to their family.

"So this is it. Your leaving I thought you'll go on collage but, for Lisa your really kind Leni." Said Lori as she gave Leni a hug. Leni hugged back. "I'll miss you Lori."

"Make sure you call us daily. And please be safe dude." Said Luna giving Leni a hug. "I will Luna."

"Make sure to listen to jokes everyday but, I will miss you Leni." Said Luan giving her a hug "Yeah you to Luan."

"Work out to, but be safe." Said Lynn fist numbing her not before giving her a bear hug. "Y-yeah I'll miss you to Lynn."

"Hope you don't die." Said Lucy

"Make sure you really love each other." Said Lana

"Hope you guys get married." Said Lola

"Poo poo." Said Lily

"We'll miss you all." Said Lisa as she and Leni got in the car and drove off. Lynn Sr. looked out the window and saw them drive away. He cried over the thought of him losing to of his daughters. Not to death but, to him. Leni drove to Florida it might take a while but, looking at how Lisa is cute how she sleeps she will get to Florida. Leni woke up Lisa as she showed her the apartment she bought while Lisa was asleep. They moved in and settled in.

Leni and Lisa cuddled on the couch they bought and Leni sighed and Lisa took notice.

"What's wrong Leni?" Asked Lisa

"I wanted to do this." Said Leni as she got one knee and grabbed both of Lisa's hands. "Lisa Your smart, funny, and cute and I love you. Even though dad doesn't support us I want to be with you forever." Leni pulled out a black box and inside was a golden ring. Lisa gasped. "Lisa Marie Loud, would you be my bride?"

"YES LENI! YES!" Yelled Lisa as she hugged Leni's neck and kissed her passionately. "When's the wedding?"

"In a month, I planned it a few weeks ago and I only told Lynn about it."

"That was really romantic Leni."

"Come on I want to see what the beach looks like." Leni grabbed Lisa's hand and ran out e door not before putting on the wedding ring Leni gave her.


	19. Chapter 19: the wedding

After a few weeks it was Leni and Lisa's Wedding. Some people found it weird for a sixteen year old to marry a four year old. But no one questioned that as Leni was fitted into her blue dress. 'I'm getting married Leni thought. In front of all of my family and friends.' Leni thought 'but, I didn't think I fall in love with my sister. My four year old sister. Everyone is going to think we're weird. But, I still love her. "

Lori came into the room. "Leni, Lisa is ready."

"OK Lori I better get out there."

"Leni, I'll support you in any problems you and Lisa face."

"Thanks Lori."

Leni stepped down the hall as she saw Lisa standing at the alter with her green dress. Leni blushed when she looked at her. She stepped on the alter across from Lisa. The priest looked weirdly at Leni and Lisa but, ignored it as he followed the wedding.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Lisa and Leni Loud, other than being sisters they are something more and they fell in love with each other. Say your vows." Said the priest as he let Leni and Lisa speak.

"Leni, before I had feelings for you. I was not keen of having you around for you helping me with anything. But, when I yelled at you I felt guilty. But, I know my true feelings for you Leni. Sister or not. Even in a age gap." Lisa said making Leni tear up in happiness.

"Lisa, even if you weren't keen on me being around you I still cared for you and helped anyway that I can. Even if I'm not smart like you I'm smart enough to love you." Said Leni

"Anyone that wants to object say it now, or forever hold your peace." Of course no one said anything. "OK, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Leni went down to Lisa's height and kissed her passionately on the lips. Cheering was heard in the background as She and Lisa kissed. After the ceremony, Leni and Lisa had a slow dance. But due to the height difference Leni had to get on her knees to dance with Lisa.

"It feels good to be married, even with your family." Said Lisa giving Leni a hug.

"Yeah.." Leni drifted off. She knew not her whole family was here. Their dad wasn't invited. Because of his hatred of their relationship. Lisa looked at Leni and knew why she looked like that.

"Hey, it's going to be OK. Father won't be mad at us forever. We're still his children." Lisa said giving Leni a kiss on the cheek.

When the wedding ended, everyone went home. Leni and Lisa said goodbye to their family and went back to their house.

Leni pondered while she was in the kitchen. She looked at Lisa reading a science book and she sighed. She walked over to her and cuddled next to her. Lisa can feel her sadness.

"Leni what's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa, do you...want a child?" Asked Leni

"Well, OK. But, can adopt since we make make one together."

"Let's have a boy so Lincoln can be happy."

The next day, Leni and Lisa went over to the adoption center to take a look at all of the newborns. Leni looked at all of the boys that are in the rows. They couldn't find anything else until Leni found a lonely baby at the corner. Leni picked up the boy and looked at him. His face was ragged and dirty and he looked thin and he had very light green eyes.

"Lisa this one has been through a lot, let's get this one." Said Leni showing the baby boy to the four year old.

"Yeah, let's take him home." Said Lisa

"What shall we call him?"

"Something in the L section so how about... Leo."

"I like it."

Leni and Lisa took Leo home with them. Not before buying diapers and clothes for Leo's needs. This is the start of a new life.


	20. Chapter 20: Ten years later

It has been ten years since Lisa and Leni got married and moved to Florida. Leo has grown to be a great young man. Lisa mostly teaches him when he was four so he could become a prodigy but, didn't work and Leo was a little bit smarter then normal toddlers. At Nine years old, he went to elementary school. Leni helped him to make friends and her advice worked he made friends even if he did had two moms. Then, Leo was ten years old. Leni was a fashion designer at age twenty-six and Lisa thaught collage at fourteen.

It was a big age difference but, it didn't matter. Leni and Lisa still loves each other. Leo mostly calls Leni Mom and Lisa Mommy. Leo was at the park playing when an older man came up to him.

"Excuse me, I need to find someone." He asked

"Oh, um I'm sorry my moms said I can't talk to strangers." Leo said shyly as he stepped back from the man.

"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. I looking for my daughters, it's been ten years since I've seen them. I did something really bad to make them run away and I regret that and I was told they were in Florida."

"Leo sighed, " What do they look like?" He asked.

"One is blonde and is nice and the other has brown hair and is really smart."

Leo eyes widened, that the same way his moms looks like and acted. His first mom his blonde but, really isn't smart. But, she cares for him. And his second mom had brown hair and was seek us at times and was really smart. They both cared for him, and they told him about Leni's family which is huge. But never about Lisa's family. Leo placed the pieces together and came to an conclusion. His moms are sisters and that was his grandfather. They never told him that. Leo was familiar with Incest and thought that he didn't approve and they ran away and had Leo.

"Yeah, I know where they are. They're my moms." Leo said and Lynn Sr.'s eyes widened.

"Can you tell me where they are?"

"Mom is in the bathroom and Mommy is on a bench readingDid can tell them to meet you in the afternoon."

"OK, I'll see you later."

Lynn Sr. walked away from Leo and Leo we t to Lisa who was on a bench.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"This man was your father and he was looking for you."

Lisa's eyes widened, "Did he say anything to make you feel bad?"

"No, he said he wanted to say he's sorry for what he did to make you run away."

"He told you?!"

"No, I found about it myself. But, I don't care your still my parents."

"I just need to talk to Mom about this."

Lisa went over to Leni who came out of the bathroom and pulled her over to talk to her.

"What's going on Lisa?" Leni asked.

"Leo met our father. But, he wanted to say he's sorry for what he did."

"Does he mean it?"

"Leo didn't get yelled at him. So he must want to apologize."

"Where should we meet him?"

"Leo said he went farther back into the path of the park."

"OK let's go."

Leni and Lisa took Leo and followed the trail that Lynn Sr. went on and caught up to him. When they did Leni cried tears while Lisa glared at him.

"Leni, Lisa. I'm so sorry for what I did and I said your relationship won't be approved by anyone else. But, I will approve of it and I'm sorry."

Leni hugged Lynn Sr. while Lisa still glared at him. After Leni broke off of the hug he looked at Lisa and sighed. "Lisa, I know you'll never forgive me but, give me a chance."

Lisa's face soften and she went over and hugged her dad. "I forgive you Father."

"I gotta go, the bus to Royal woods will go soon. I'll see you guys later."

Lynn Sr. walked away while Leni, Lisa, and Leo waved goodbye.

"Come on Leo let's get some ice cream." Said Leni grabbing his hand walking away.


	21. Chapter 21: The End part 1

Leo was in school when the office called him to the principal's office. He walked inside and sat in front to the principal's desk. His name was Mr. Williams.

"Leo I called you here because I want to ask you some questions." Mr Williams said.

"OK." Leo replied

"How, is your parents?"

"Their fine."

"I wouldn't say fine I would say wrong."

"What?"

"I know your parents are related."

"How?"

"Really? A twenty six year old with a fourteen year old that doesn't sound weird to you?"

"Well.. Their still good parents."

"Wrong parents. I'm gonna make sure they go to jail for this."

Leo ran out of the office. He waited until he was home to tell his parents what the principle said.

Leo ran inside his house and closed the door behind him panting from being out of breath. Leni who noticed her son's rush from school went to ask what was wrong.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Leni asked

"T-The principle called me up to his office and said he knows that you guys are related." Leo said

"WHAT?!" Leni yelled "How did he know that we're related?"

"He pointed out it was weird that a fourteen year old was married to a twenty-six year old."

"He might come here. He has our address on the school computer."

"Who might come here?" asked Lisa who just came into the living room.

"Leo's school principle knows we're related." Leni explained

"How?! We gotta move he knows where we live." Lisa said

"We could move back to Royal Woods. We could live with Mom and Dad and wait for this to die down."

Lisa, Leo, and Leni packed their stuff and drove out of Florida and back into Royal Woods.

Meanwhile Mr. Williams and the police knocked their apartment door down to check to see if they were their but couldn't find anything.

* * *

Leni drove up in the driveway of their old home. The got out of the car and went up to knock on the door. The door opened to Lynn Sr.

"Leni, Lisa? And Leo? What are you doing here?" Lynn Sr. asked

"Leo's school principle knows we're related so we went here so he wouldn't take Leo away." Leni's explained

"OK, you can stay here as long as you need to."

Leni and Lisa grabbed their bags and went inside the house. Every moved out except for Lana, Lola, and Lily.

They placed their bags in Leni's old room while Leo will sleep in Lincoln's room.

"Do you think he'll find us?" Asked Leni's

"It's fine. I's not like he stalked us until he figured out where we used to live." Lisa explained " We'll be safe here."

Leni sighed "If you say so." Leni kissed Lisa's forehead.

* * *

The next morning Leni and Lisa went to an attorney to legally protect Leo, so he is also left with his grandparents and three aunts.

He was told stories of his Parent's huge family but, he never met them before because they lived in Florida so they never had any time to visit. But now, he has all the time to spend with them. Half of he rest of his family had heir own lives and moved somewhere else.

Leo was playing spades with Lana, she needed to use the bathroom and when she did Leo heard a knock at the door. Leo went over to open it, when he did he saw his principal in the doorway.

"Hello Leo. We have so much to talk about." he said with a smirk


	22. Chapter 22: The end part 2

Leo was standing nervously in the front of the door. Seeing his own Principal in the front door.

Leo froze when he saw the gleaming smile. "H-how did you get here?" Leo asked.

Mr. Williams chuckled, "I researched you. Found your home in Royal Woods after you left Florida." He then rubbed his hands together while looking at Leo. "Now, it's time to come with me." He tried o grab Leo but, Leo was pulled back by Lana who jus came out of the bathroom.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why you're here. But, Leo hasn't done anything wrong. And you can't take him away without a reason." Lana bravely said stepping in front of Leo putting him between Mr. Williams.

Mr. Williams crossed his arms across his chest and growled. "Fine," he said "But there's going to be a court order to see if his parents are ready to raise him even if they are sisters. I'll see you in two days."

He left out the door with Lana slaming it behind him. Lana looked over to see Leo crying. Lana pulled him into a big hug, while Leo cried tears on Lana's shoulders.

"It's going to be ok," She said In a comforting voice.

"We have two days to determine if I'm willing to stay with my Moms and i don't wanna leave!" Leo cried out grabbing Lana tighter.

Leni and Lisa came home after they were finished sight seeing. They wondered why Leo was crying and Lana told them the situation.

"In Court!?" yelled Lisa

"What now?" Leni asked timidly

"I do have some experience with Law so i could defend for us."

"But, we need a strong case."

"I have one." Leo said lifting his head up after crying. "We say he followed us when we didn't know him at the time and he stalked us by the internet."

"That could be enough to make us win." Lisa implied "But for the time being let's spend some time together."

For the last two days Leo and his Parents and aunts spend time together if Leo is taken away. Then the day of terror arrived. The day of court. They day that determines if Leni and Lisa can keep Leo as is child for any other child at all. They walked up to the Court house, Leni looked nervous but, Lisa held her hand to comfort her. They walked in along with their parents and siblings.

* * *

"Alright, Mr Williams vs. Leni and Lisa Loud for custody of Leo. Let's begin." said The Judge banging his hammer down.

Mr. Williams stood up first. "Your Honor, These people are obliviously siblings and Incest is really not permitted in any state or country or in any religion. So that's why they can't adopt. I rest my case." He then sat down.

"Ok, the defense." The Judge said

Lisa stood up. "Your Honor, yes it is true that we are sisters but, we mean no harm in anyway. When i first thought of Leni I didn't think of her that much for compassion or love even as a sibling. But, when that changed, it helped me and also her. Thank you for your time." Lisa sat back down with Leni hugging her.

"Ok, will everyone please rise." The Judge said and everyone in the court room stood. "That's to the evidence i recived about Mr. Williams. I sentence him to 10 years in Prison for attempted kidnapping and stalking, I also give custody of Leo to Leni and Lisa." The Judge slams his hammer down as Mr. Williams is dragged away by the police and the Loud family is left to celebrate.

* * *

Leni and Lisa sat at an park bench while, Leo played on the playground.

Leni looked over at Lisa, "Do you think he'll come back?" Leni asks worried.\

"I don't think so, Let's just enjoy this." Lisa said Kissing Leni's hand while looking at Leo.

 **The END**


End file.
